Sebastian Michaelis
Coupled with his demonic abilities, Sebastian is quite excellent at performing nearly any task he does and/or is ordered to do by Ciel Phantomhive. He is a dutiful and dedicated butler towards Ciel. He follows each other faithfully, while always ensuring that the Phantomhive household ran smoothly. Although there have been times that he appears to not show any concern for Ciel considering that he has a habit of leaving the young boy hanging no matter how many times his name is called (he does this simply for his own amusement and for Ciel to start learning to help himself and not constantly depend on him), as he frequently teases him and has put his life in mild danger for his own amusement. Once, he responded to Ciel's kidnapping as ‘terrible’, but only because the tea he prepared would go to waste. He’s also called Ciel a ‘brat’ who treats his workers rudely. However, Sebastian shows concern for Ciel even when his life is in no real danger, often giving him his coat when it's cold outside. Considering that he is unable to form a father/son relationship with his own son Sai, he is able to do so somewhat with Ciel, despite there being times when the boy appears to be quite annoyed with him. On a daily basis, he academically tutors Ciel in all his studies, try to encourage him to become a better vampire much to his young master’s dismay and seems to find it entertaining to tease him about his personal life. Err, lack of one. Sebastian is able to easily sway and woo anyone to get what he wants out of someone though having been at Tsukuba Academy recently, this has become problematic due to certain people he’s approached. It is noticeable when Sebastian is annoyed, though this is only whenever he ends up behind schedule. After the incident involving Alois Trancy and his demon butler Claude, he became more protective of Ciel as well as jealous and possessive. This side of him usually was brought out anytime he felt that Alois or Claude was after him. He repeatedly refers to Ciel as his, making this very clear to Claude. A demonic aura can be seen in his shadow when he feels jealous, which is shown after he sees Ciel holding Hannah's hand and when Claude brags about how good Ciel's soul is. He tells Claude that the mere thought that someone else had touched his young master makes him sick. In general, he finds humans to be ‘difficult creatures’, but finds their struggles and goals to be interesting in a sense. Kind of like how women are easily swayed by the face and charm of a man and Sebastian uses to his advantage to collect information, however, only one of the times he did this, he ended up conceiving a child by a sorceress named Yuuko Ichihara. She and their son Sai both hate Sebastian with a passion to which he sometimes doesn’t understand why half of the time and ends up being the butt of their crass annoying insults. Being a higher-level demon that collects souls, Sebastian does not crave human food. In fact, such meals and beverages are tasteless to him and has been known to get heartburn from just simply drinking lemonade. As such, he does not eat, nor does he sleep except as a luxury and frequently does tasks for Ciel at night. He also views money as rubbish and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him. Sebastian also has a great distaste for Shinigami, a feeling that is returned but he for the most part, tolerates Grell. He has a soft spot for cats, which anytime one crosses his path, he ends up ignoring anything Ciel tells him. He absolutely cannot stand dogs, finding them to be incompetent creatures that are at the constant beck and call of their masters and always run with their tail between their legs. Appearance Sebastian is 6’1” and takes on the appearance of a tall, young adult male with red eyes (sometimes they turn brighter or reddish pink) with black hair. He was basically modeled by Ciel to resemble his deceased father. He is normally dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest and a tie. He sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, he wears white gloves to conceal the mark of his Faustian Contract with Ciel on his left hand. Occasionally he removes his gloves, revealing that his fingernails are black. When acting as a tutor to his charge, he wears glasses and a scarf, and sweeps his hair back from his face. When he’d briefly became King Edward’s and Richard’s butler, his hair was much longer, and pulled back by a black ribbon. He also wore a slightly different outfit with a lacy ascot tie. He served them only for a little while, never really being their butler. He’s been known to wear other attire as well and considering he’s stuck by Ciel for this long, any side wardrobe other than his butler outfit was altered to fit with the current time. History Sebastian has only revealed bits and pieces of his back-story before meeting Ciel Phantomhive. He appeared before the boy as he was about to be sacrificed in a purist ritual. Ciel had ordered him to slay his abductors, marking the beginning of their contract. It was then Sebastian took on the role as Ciel’s butler until Ciel had completed his personal mission of revenge, which was substance of their contract. Sebastian's job was to serve Ciel, doing everything from the mundane task of serving tea, to protecting Ciel from certain death, until Ciel's mission in life is complete. In return, Sebastian would receive Ciel's soul when said mission is completed. Ciel was the one that had given him the name ‘Sebastian’ for the duration of his duties as the Phantomhive butler. This name used to belong to a dog in the Phantomhive household. He was named after the dog because Ciel was angry that Sebastian looked vaguely like Ciel's father. Sebastian stated that, in the past, he engaged in messily sampling every dish available, and has since resorted to only consuming ‘high-quality’ souls. As a result, he is, apparently, starving, but states that the dinner will be that much better the hungrier he is. It is also known that Sebastian’s real home is in an alternate world with no name, but it is quite different from the human world. In particular, he has mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats. In the bits and pieces of revealed back story it can be said that Sebastian has been alive for at least 100 years, possibly much longer as briefly mentions that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive – the Pharaoh/mummy, identified by him as Smenkhkare, reigned about 3000 years ago, towards the end of the 18th Dynasty (1336-1334BCE), hence this hints that Sebastian would have to be at least 3000 years old to have met the man. He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death, which occurred about 500 years before he met Ciel. Plot Kidnapping : Like any day, Sebastian always starts a new one by waking Ciel and informing him of the day’s schedule. He then proceeds to prepare for the evening's special guest, Clause. The bumbling of the other servants almost causes catastrophe, but through quick thinking and quicker reflexes, Sebastian is able to keep things running smoothly. The following day, Elizabeth Middleford pays a visit, and Sebastian helps satisfy her wish to holding a dance party by teaching Ciel to dance. When Elizabeth breaks Ciel's heirloom ring, Sebastian later collects the pieces and fixes it for him, returning it to him that evening. A few days after Clause's visit, a drug dealer named Azzurro Vanel of the Fener family kidnaps Ciel. When Ciel refuses to supply the information Azzurro is seeking, the dealer orders his snipers to kill Ciel's servants. When a sniper misses hitting Sebastian, he is alerted to his presence. The snipers leave in a vehicle, but Sebastian runs quickly enough to stop them. He gathers information from Azzurro's servants, killing them afterward by letting them fall to their deaths, and informs Azzurro from a car phone that he intends to pick up Ciel. Once he arrives, he is attacked, but is able to calmly eliminate most of Azzurro's defense using mostly silverware. Sebastian then enters the room where Ciel is being held and moves to provide the requested ransom. Hidden gunmen then inflict what appears to be multiple fatal gunshot wounds on Sebastian, but he recovers quickly and returns the bullets by spitting them out of his mouth. He eliminates all of Ciel's kidnappers, refusing Azzurro's offer of women and money if he left Ciel to work for him, and returns Ciel home. Jack the Ripper : Ciel decides to spend the social season at his manor in London, where he discovers his aunt Angelina "Madame Red" Durless, her butler Grell Sutcliff and family friend Lau looting his house in search of tea. As Sebastian prepares some, they gather information of the murders performed by an unidentified serial killer, labeled Jack the Ripper by police and other prostitutes. After meeting with Undertaker, they determine that the removal of the murdered women's wombs had to have been performed by an expert, meaning an individual with anatomical knowledge. Sebastian quickly makes a list of potential suspects and whittles it down to the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber. They decide to attend a party Aleister is holding in disguise, with Ciel dressing up as Angelina's niece and Sebastian pretending to be his tutor. During the party, Sebastian creates a diversion by pretending to be a hired magician, so Ciel can investigate Aleister. Shortly thereafter, Ciel is drugged and whisked off to a hidden room in the manor where Aleister has begun to auction him off. Sebastian rescues Ciel, Aleister is arrested and they believe that the culprit of the murders is now safely behind bars. : However, another murder takes place, indicating that they have not yet found the real murderer. Sebastian and Ciel review the previous murders, and learn of the next likely victim. They lie in wait outside her home, sure that if the murderer were to enter they would see him or her. However, the woman is killed anyway, and upon inspecting her home, they find Grell standing over her body. Angelina and Grell confess that they are Jack the Ripper. Sebastian deals with Grell in his Shinigami form, whose modified death scythe is able to injure Sebastian. When Angelina moves in to attack Ciel, Sebastian momentarily returns to his demon form and moves to kill her. Ciel orders him to stop, because Angelina had hesitated in her attack. Grell kills Angelina when she refuses to kill Ciel, and Ciel orders Sebastian to eliminate Grell. Sebastian manages to overpower Grell, and moves in to kill him with his own death scythe. However, just as he is about to deliver the finishing blow, William Spears appears and stops him. Sebastian apologizes for his failure to kill Grell, but Ciel dismisses him. Curry Contest : After the murders stopped, London faces another problem; British citizens who have recently returned from India are the victims of an attack that leaves them stripped and hanging upside-down outside of Indian pubs. Ciel, Sebastian and Lau begin their investigation and are attacked by some Indians in a poor district. Prince Soma and Agni help them out and reveal that they are in town to find Soma's servant, Meena. In return for their assistance, they come to stay at Ciel's manor, where Sebastian learns that Agni is on par with his fighting abilities, despite being just a human. That night, Agni leaves the manor, and Lau, Ciel, Soma and Sebastian follow him to Lord Harold West's home. They discover that Agni is working for West, and has knowledge of Meena's whereabouts. Soma bursts in, but Agni obeys West's orders and begins to attack Soma. Sebastian bursts in to save Soma, albeit in disguise. Back at the manor, they speculate that West wants to win the upcoming curry competition in order to obtain a Royal Warrant. The attacks, then, were done to terrorize any competitors into backing out. Ciel decides he would like to obtain the warrant instead, and orders Sebastian to make a competition-worthy curry. : Soma acts as a taste tester while Sebastian works on replicating the quality of Agni's curry. After finally achieving it, Ciel says it's not enough to merely be on par with Agni, and that he needs to win. Sebastian insists that he has a plan. At the competition, Sebastian makes a curry bun that rivals Agni’s seven curries. A tie is declared between the two by the judges but it is Queen Victory and John Brown that appear, breaking the tie and declaring Sebastian the winner. This was decided when Meena and the other audience members go on a rampage from the spice curry monster, which unearthed the devil emotions within a person and Ciel ordered Sebastian to force feed them curry bread that ends up curing them. They also end up finding out that Meena left Soma intentionally to marry Harold West, as she believed that she would never get out of India by being stuck as baby sitter to Soma. At the end of the contest, Agni and Soma make up, with Soma deciding that he will stay near his new friend Ciel in order to become less selfish, spoiled and to show Ciel what a good man he can be. Houndsworth : He accompanies Ciel to the village of Houndsworth to investigate the a number of suspicious deaths and continued dog fights, despite Queen Victoria declaring that it's animal cruelty. Sebastian, Ciel and the Phantomhive servants stay with Henry Barrymore and learn that the devil dog is a ruse that he manufactured to keep the villagers under his control. When the villagers go maniacal, and attack the Phantomhive's, who were trying to protect James' dog, they reveal that Henry had made up the myth, and was really responsible for James' death. In response, the villagers carry Henry off to jail, but that night, Henry is taken from his cell and killed. After some investigation, they learn that there is a real devil dog, named Pluto, who Sebastian subdues, through what he calls a carrot-and-stick method. Angela reveals that Pluto was her dog, which makes Sebastian quite suspicious of her, as taming a devil dog is quite difficult. She then asks if she can send him back with them, which Ciel agrees to, knowing how much Sebastian hates dogs. Sebastian's finding of hot water while taming Pluto also makes the trip successful for the queen, as the town can now be modified into a spa resort. : When they leave, it is shown that the village is happily working toward that goal. After their visit, Ciel tries to get a picture of Sebastian with a special camera that shows who the person cares about most. He enlists the help of Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and later, Lau, who are all also curious to see Sebastian expressing something human like caring for others. However, Sebastian is able to avoid his attempts, until Ciel puts himself in harm's way. He states that Ciel could have ordered him to stand still for the photo, but Ciel denies knowing what he is talking about. However, before Bardroy and Finnian can develop the film, Pluto sets them and the film (without killing them) on fire; then he runs to Sebastian and gets a reward. That night, Sebastian takes a picture of Ciel sleeping in his office. An image of both him and a sad Pluto in the background outside of the window confuses the servants as to which one was the one the camera revealed to be the person Ciel cared most about. Sebastian meanwhile thanks Ciel mockingly for the compliment, much to Ciel's annoyance. Shard of Hope : When Ciel and Sebastian learn that the Shard of Hope ring is needed for evidence related to a string of kidnappings from Fred Aberline, they follow him to Undertaker's place to gather more information, and discover that the ring has been incorporated into the ice sculpture's contest's prize. They try to win the ring from the Frost Fair ice sculpture contest, and while Sebastian's ice sculpture is awe-inspiring, the original thieves of the ring bomb the ice, causing the ice to crack, and the ice sculpture the ring was in to fall. They decide not to worry about it anymore, as they have supposedly lost it to the frozen waters. However, it ends up in Elizabeth's hands anyway, and leads to Drocell Keinz kidnapping her, which they learn about from Paula. Ciel sends Sebastian off to gather more information while he invades the Mandalay manor with Pluto and Grell. Inside, he encounters Drocell and is rescued from Drocell's dolls by Sebastian. Sebastian reveals that Elizabeth must be in the sealed tower in the back, and they use Pluto to get in. Inside, they find her easily, but encounter Drocell again. After a brief fight with Drocell, they learn that someone else is controlling him, but Sebastian decides not to give chase, because the owner of the puppet controlling Drocell was not nearby. Afterward, as per Elizabeth's wishes, they celebrate Ciel's birthday with a small party including Elizabeth, Paula, and the Phantomhive servants. Haunted Castle : Ciel learns the castle he is trying to modify into a hotel is home to two ghosts who are scaring off the workers. He and Sebastian go off to investigate, and encounter King Edward and Richard, two ghosts who have inhabited the castle since their deaths 400 years ago. Ciel initially loses Sebastian to them in a game of chess that Edward cheats at to win, because Richard has taken a liking to Sebastian. However, after learning more about them, Ciel and Sebastian help them find peace with their murders, which is done by Sebastian forcibly taking Richard's skull from him. Although initially distressed, he explains to Edward that the skull is not his own, and recall the day they were murdered. After finally finding some peace, they move on to heaven, allowing work to resume on the castle. Book of Doomsday : Ash informs Ciel and Sebastian about a cult that is planning to overthrow the government, and they go see Undertaker, as the cult has been taking shipments of coffins lately. With his help, they go in undercover, with Grell in tow, to investigate. They learn that only young boys who are a member of the heaven's choir can get close to the mysterious priest who oversees the cult. Ciel goes in and finds that a creation of his mother and father has been made into the priest, who Sebastian kills once it tries to strangle Ciel. Angela reveals herself and kidnaps Ciel, taking him to the Shinigami library. Sebastian and Grell give chase to try to stop her, but learn from William that if they interfere while she is changing Ciel's magic play, then they will alter his history. Nonetheless, Ciel is able to resist on his own. Angry, Angela goes on the rampage, but with Undertaker's aid, Sebastian, Grell, and William stop her, at least for the time being. Conspiracy & Revenge : When the body of John Stanmil shows up in the river, Ciel and Sebastian try to retrieve something off of it, as per Ash's request on the queen's behalf. However, with so little to go off of, as Ash refuses to reveal any information about what precisely they're looking for, they go to Lau for help, who promises to spread a rumor on their behalf. Later, though, Ash has Aberline and Randall arrest them, stating that they found large quantities of opium in Ciel's warehouse. They separate the two, and Sebastian ends up being tortured by Angela, for no particular reason. However, Ciel saves him by calling him and Ciel and Sebastian go after Lau, who has betrayed Ciel, themselves. They chase Lau and Ran-Mao on to their boat, and Sebastian takes on Ran-Mao while Ciel confronts Lau. When Lau becomes violent, Aberline saves Ciel from his first strike, but falls down quickly afterward. Before Lau can attack Ciel a second time, Sebastian deals a fatal wound, and Ran-Mao and Lau decide to jump ship, presumably to their deaths. A few days later, Sebastian and Ciel go to the exposition, where Queen Victoria confirms that she is responsible the death of Ciel’s parents. : Ciel orders Sebastian to take out Ash and the queen, but their fight endangers the citizens below, so Ciel stops Sebastian, much to his annoyance. As a result, Sebastian abandons Ciel briefly, as he thinks Ciel's hesitation has made him unwilling to carry out his plan of revenge. He appears a bit later in the form of the cat, watching over Ciel. Sometime later, when Sebastian sees Ciel regain focus in a burning London, he abandons the angel Ash/Angela, with whom he had been hanging out, to go back to Ciel's side. Ciel then orders him to kill Ash, so they go confront him, and he is able to take Ash out by turning into his true demon form. Afterward, they travel down a river that is flowing with Ciel's cinematic record and arrive at an island that strongly resembles the Isle of the Dead (a painting by Arnold Böcklin.) There, Sebastian moves in and presumably consumes Ciel's soul. Trancy and Phantomhive : Sebastian arrives at the Trancy manor as a mysterious traveler carrying a large steamer trunk, requesting shelter from the storm for the night. Alois Trancy agrees after saying that he smells good. He uses the opportunity to go down to the storage room with the child's guidance, taking a box of tealeaves of a flavor called New Moon Drop. A bit later, it is revealed that he is trying to revive Ciel, whose body was stored in the trunk Sebastian was carrying. He is attacked by Claude Faustus but manages to flee safely into the woods. Once there, he opens the trunk and gently places an unconscious Ciel in a sitting position. Patting his master on the head, he tells him that it's time to wake up. He opens the New Moon Drop box and takes out the Phantomhive family ring, which had been stored there for an unknown reason. As he slips it onto his master's thumb, the ring sparkles mysteriously. Ciel awakens but appears confused and less feisty than usual. His eyes have become dull in color. : Afterward, Sebastian resumes his role as Ciel's butler while trying to help him seek and complete his revenge a second time to complete his soul to be devoured. Upon doing so he makes a contract with Claude, in which Sebastian will make Alois Trancy the target for Ciel's revenge. Although the contract is still active as symbolized by the dark rose he wears on his jacket, Sebastian makes clear his dislike of Claude. He states that he will never allow Claude a taste of his master's soul and goes into frequent competitions with him such as cooking pastries or participating in a Danse Macabre. Later, when Claude breaks their contract by taking Ciel from him, as opposed to the conditions set down, Sebastian is clearly enraged. When Claude teases Sebastian by kissing Ciel's foot, he becomes so jealous that he tears apart an entire forest to vent his frustration. He, along with Grell, travel to the remains of Alois' (Jim's) village where a woman tells them the story of what happened to the village before she is killed by the triplets. Grell uses his Death Scythe to kill the triplets, revealing their role in the burning of the village. Their cinematic record shows Hannah kneeling before Ciel, holding his hand in a rose garden. Sebastian is again furious with jealousy, as shown by the demonic aura behind him, and goes to take back his Master. : After confronting Claude, he throws the blackened contract rose into the air as a distraction and punches Claude in the abdomen, then declares their deal is off. Ciel manages to alter the maze of Alois's Heart- which Sebastian & Claude are racing through by answering questions based around Alois- however now Ciel has changed the questions to be based around himself in order to aid Sebastian. When Sebastian got the question: Why did Sebastian Michaelis not eat Ciel Phantomhive's soul? He explains that it was because he had lost his arm that bared the seal of the contract and in a short amount of time Claude had stolen Ciel's soul. Ciel comes to and calls out to Sebastian and orders him to come and eat his soul already. But Alois quickly returns and both he and Hannah go into the clock tower. Both Sebastian and Claude agree to work together in order to retrieve Ciel. However they found that Alois in Ciel's body had contracted with Hannah. Hannah makes the butlers battle each other to decide who will ultimately gain Ciel's soul. Sebastian eventually kills Claude with the demon sword. While claiming his prize, Hannah reveals her contract with Alois is not to let either butler gain Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Ciel shall be reborn as a vampire, cursed with spending the rest of his dead feeding upon the blood of the living. By having Sebastian kill Claude and turning Ciel into a vampire, she effectively prevents the two butlers from Ciel’s soul that is and forever will be trapped in limbo. The full depth of Alois’s vindictive wish becomes clear: since Sebastian’s contract with Ciel was still valid, the demon was caught in an eternal curse that forced him to obey an immortal demon master’s orders without ever gaining his reward. : Ciel's last order to him as a human was that Sebastian will be his butler until he has entirely consumed Ciel's soul, to which he gladly agreed, but it now seems impossible for Sebastian to ever do so. With Sebastian's contract with Ciel still valid and now Ciel reborn as a vampire, Sebastian has been given an everlasting spell. He is forced to serve Ciel Phantomhive for all eternity: unable to devour his soul because of it's new vampiric properties, Sebastian cannot break the contract seal. Sebastian then hands out gifts to all individuals in the series that know Ciel while Ciel prepares to leave the Phantomhive household. When Tanaka appears, he is wearing the silver lapel pin of the Phantomhive head butler, signifying that Sebastian has returned the pin and in effect tendered his resignation from the post. Ciel and Sebastian are last seen in a field of black and white roses. Sebastian, holding Ciel in his arms, disappears together with him to an unknown place where 'demons and humans are equal'. Concealing Identity : Years after Ciel’s ‘apparent’ death, he and Sebastian had returned to the human world, Ciel acting under the guise as his own son considering he was an immortal being who did not age, appearing the same as he had when he’d left the Phantomhive Manor and like usual, Sebastian was at Ciel’s side as his butler. They continued to solve underground cases, Ciel working as the Queen’s watchdog still. Seventeen years before their arrival in Tokyo, Japan, the two of them were given a case to solve that involved the murders of young innocent women who’s bodies were mutilated and their heads removed with the signs of oral gratification present once the heads were decapitated from their bodies. The investigation had led them to a local shop that was temporarily set up in London for a while where a woman named Yuuko Ichihara ran it. They’d found out that she was a sorceress (Sebastian called her a witch) granted wishes to others but for a price. In order to get something, they had to give up something to her that they valued the most. Sebastian just ended up seducing her while she was drunk, much to Ciel’s annoyance but his young master wanted to hurry up and find out who was behind the murders before more innocent women were killed. Yuuko only gave them what information that she had without charging them anything for it. Mostly just to get Sebastian out of her shop for she was disgusted for allowing herself to be swayed by a demon to which she’d become pregnant by years later (a boy that she’d named Sai). : In the meantime, they found their killer, a man named Thomas Brooks. Sebastian and Ciel confronted the man and he explained in a sadistic way why he abducted the woman he’d killed. It was basically just to hear the way they screamed while and after he tortured them. Sebastian was ordered to kill Thomas who tried to make an attempt to get away but failed and was killed. After this case was solved, Ciel wanted to leave London and go some place else and gave up his title and job as the Queen’s watchdog (though Ciel occasionally receives letters from her asking if he would come to work for her again, Sebastian reads them and throws them out immediately, not even saying a word about them). Unlike the previous Queen of England, this one did not target out of spite for his decision to stop being the ‘watchdog’ for the Royal Family, like what’d happened to his parents. But she does wish he’d come back. Tokyo, Japan: 18 YRS Later : Both Sebastian and Ciel had left London and migrated to Japan, having lived there for seventeen years by which time Sebastian had been aware that Yuuko’s main shop was located in this city. Due to Ciel’s boredom and to avoid any suspicion of him being the real Ciel from over a hundred years ago and as such, Sebastian had suggested and enrolled the young boy into Tsukuba Academy as a ninth year student taking advanced classes for his grade level. He stays with Ciel in his dorm room on campus in the boys dorm, having requested room accommodations for just him and his butler as well as no roommates. Although the room is spacious enough for guests, Ciel doesn’t like to have people over, causing Sebastian to encourage him a lot to try and socialize and make friends so he wouldn’t be alone. And if he’s not doing that while steady doing his usual duties, he tends to tease Ciel about his personal life, trying to persuade him to allow himself to be in the company of beautiful young girls to where Ciel responds by asking him why is he trying to pimp him out? Sebastian denies that is not his intention, merely to help him understand that he is no longer human but a vampire and he has similar abilities to demons minus craving for blood. But of course, Ciel ignores Sebastian and goes on about his business as usual. To also avoid suspicion on himself, Sebastian applied to be a teacher at Tsukuba, teaching the government and government law classes. Relationships Yuuko Ichihara : Sebastian never had any stable and main love interests because of the simple fact that he is a demon and should he fraternize with anyone, it was usually to gain information from them. This happened with Yuuko Ichihara a sorceress that he'd slept with for information, thus impregnating her and she'd given birth to his son. Sai Michaelis : They are not on the best of terms even though he somewhat tries to be a father to his son, Sai doesn't give him that opportunity. Powers & Abilities Faustian Contract : Sebastian is a higher level demon that is able to make a contract with any human who summons him and grants them his full services with the price at the end of the deal being him devouring their soul as payment. Since he has made a contract with Ciel Phantomhive, as proof of it, he bears the symbol on the back of his left hand (as Ciel has it in his right eye) that he keeps hidden by wearing white gloves. Enhanced Speed : As a demon, Sebastian has demonstrated the ability to outrun a car that was attempting to speed away from him. He is also able to run to places in one hour that would take a day to get to by coach or railroad. The only thing that he is unable to do that his only son Sai is able to do is walk atop water. Enhanced Endurance : When fighting, Sebastian is able to sustain multiple injuries. An example of this is when he and a Shinigami by the name of Grell Sutcliffe fought for the first time and he’d wielded a powerful death scythe. Despite being severely injured, he continued to fight and still protected Ciel. He’s also able to survive attacks that would kill humans, such as being shot in the head and chest multiple times. He’s even had one of his arms severed off at least once but he, of course, gained it back. Enhanced Sense of Smell : Sebastian is able to find humans based on smell, included those he has never personally met, which allows him to deduce if they are dead, alive, or injured and is able to discern if someone is a human or a member of another race, like how he was able to quickly identify Agni as a human rather than another Shinigami. Sebastian has stated that he is able to pick up any kind of scent. Transformation : Sebastian has demonstrated that he can switch between his human form and his true demon form and back quickly. His true form is of a black crow. Fire Control : By revealing the sign of his contract, Sebastian is able to set an entire building on fire from any lit fire in the area. Though it is not an ability that he uses quite often. Manipulation : Beyond making contracts for a human’s soul, Sebastian has offered to make other deals or attempted to charm and manipulate people in order to get what he wants. Another Shinigami by the name of William has called this the ‘signature’ ability of a demon and states that it works by deceiving the pray with sweet words and dragging them into the darkness. Body Manipulation : Sebastian has shown to be able to twist someone’s arm by just twirling his finger. Sebastian Gallery Sebastian michaelis.jpg sebastian_michaelis002.png sebastianxcielnighttime.jpg Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Demons *Ciel Phantomhive *Sai Michaelis *Yuuko Ichihara